


School AU ish?

by may_contain_fangirling



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, fierrochase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_contain_fangirling/pseuds/may_contain_fangirling
Summary: Alex is new to the school.No decapitation but you could say Magnus loses his head ;)





	

Magnus was walking through the school centre to his next class.  
TJ, Mallory and Halfborn were with him, discussing the answers to some homework he couldn't remember.

Magnus was hoping he would somehow magically find said homework in his bag. Which led to his haphazardly holding half the contents of his bag in one hand, and diving into the bag with the other.

And then he looked up. Green hair and skinny jeans which he was sure clashed with school rules, were the second thing he noticed. 

First were the eyes. Two different colours, focused on his as they passed each other. 

His life didn't change or stop. He didn't think. He just stared.

And then the moment was over.

He saw person-who-definetely-did-not-suit-school-rules reflected in the foggy glass door. It was safe.

He turned his head and...

So did p-w-d-d-n-s-s-r, who then winked. 

He walked into the door. 

There was no other way to say it.

He walked into a d o o r.

Yep.


End file.
